


Confession = Rejection

by splashsoph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Kwami Swap, Ladyblanche doesnt have a tag im going to riot, Love Confessions, Rejection, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashsoph/pseuds/splashsoph
Summary: Reverse Crush and Kwami Swap.Adrien plans on confessing to Marinette, and Ladynoire plans on confessing to Mister Bug. What happens when villains interfere with an over-complicated love story?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste / Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladynoire, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Confession = Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> foil: weapon used in fencing

Adrien fidgeted with his pen.

He was sitting in his slightly boring French history class that afternoon, and looked visibly troubled with something. He bit his lip frequently in uncertainty. He hoped none of his classmates noticed, although he looked up from his tablet about ten times a minute. The day so far had been ordinary and mundane; nothing much of interest has happened, so he imagined no one would pay attention to him anyways. Lila did make an unpleasant appearance today, but he preferred to forget about it.

He tried to complete his classwork but failed. Fortunately, Miss Bustier announced that the homework was to complete any incomplete classwork from the day. He had a brief talk with Nino after class, but he couldn't recall most of it. His mind wouldn't let go of a thought that had been haunting him for a while- confessing to Marinette. 

It's been about a year or so since he met Marinette, a clumsy, yet caring and talented girl in his class. The first day he was at school, he had been mistakenly accused of applying gum to her seat, when he was trying to remove it. He couldn't blame her for getting so worked up, but he just wanted to talk to her and tell her the truth. Rain had started to pour by the end of that day, and he had a chance to tell her, and he gave her his umbrella so she'd be able to walk home. She listened and understood him and apologized for her behavior. He'd always think of her as a friend, until the derby hat contest and the student council election. Since then he realized her talent and passion for her goals, and how much she cares for other people. Even though she could be clumsy, she still tried her best to give an effort. He admired that in her. 

Not to mention she kicks ass in Ultimate Mecha Strike.

He had been crushing on her in silence, not telling a soul, afraid of humiliation and breaking the hearts of the girls that loved him. Well, he didn't tell anyone except Tikki. More so, she found out. He'd try to keep it a secret but she was able to figure out his feelings instantly. He could swear, she could read minds. When he said that to her, she laughed and mentioned how she had thousands of years of practice. "Reading human emotions becomes easier the more people you meet," she said. He was terrible at reading people.

Tikki has been a huge help to him, though. She was great at giving him advice on all sorts of things, but she really helped him understand love and what to do with his emotions. Last month, she suggested that he should ask Marinette if she needed a model for her upcoming website. He was paranoid that he would be denied, but Tikki insisted. "It's better to fail trying rather to not try at all." After working up the courage, he eventually asked. Modeling for Marinette was probably one of his best experiences he ever had. Because of his kwami, he has been able to become closer with his crush.

But since recently, Adrien has been thinking about confessing to Marinette. It would be better if she knew how he felt, right? Or would it not? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? Adrien couldn't bear the thought of losing a friend, especially Marinette. He didn't want to screw up one of the few friendships he's had in his life. Or was he just being ridiculous? Of course she would still want to be friends; she would never abandon someone like that, it just wasn't her. 

He was just confused.

Today he had fencing practice, which was an activity he was looking forward to today. Kagami had promised him a rematch to add on to Tuesday's practice. She won, but she wanted to give Adrien a chance to avenge himself. He walked to his locker and started getting his fencing gear. He was the first to make it to the locker room, so he opened his bag to talk to Tikki.

"Hi Tikki," he said in a semi-whisper. Even though he was alone, it was always important to take precautions.

"Hello Adrien, how has your day been so far?"

"Distracting. I can't stop thinking about Marinette," he replied. "I'm kind of in need of your advice right now."

Tikki examined his face for a few seconds before talking. "Right now, Adrien, you should try to keep your mind off her for now. If you don't, you'll lose your rematch with Kagami! Relax that expression on your face, and focus on fencing. If you're having trouble, just remember how badly Kagami will drag you if you lose horridly!" she giggled.

Adrien let out a reassured smile. She was right. "Thanks, Tikki. I better start getting ready now. See you soon."

"Talk to you soon, Adrien." 

He zipped up his bag and started placing on his fencing suit. Although he tried to follow Tikki's advice, he still couldn't resist thinking about how he would confess to Marinette, if he even would at all. Would he tell her straight up in person? Through a note or a gift? Should he write a poem or play her a song? 

_How do I tell her?_ He surely wanted to confess to her. He didn't want to live with a boulder tied to his back. He sighed. He finished placing on his gloves and mask and grabbed his foil, ready to start his practice. He looked around, and saw everyone else getting ready. He didn't notice any of them come in. He was too deep in his thoughts. He told himself to snap out of it and start focusing.

He left the locker room and saw Kagami standing, waiting for him. She always wears a red fencing suit, so it's impossible not to notice her. Her determination and her strength also sticked out from the rest, she was always willing to get what she wanted. Although she may be a bit cold-hearted, she's the perfect fencing partner for Adrien. 

"Good afternoon, Kagami. The first to arrive, as always," he smiled brightly, almost forgetting all of his previous thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Adrien. Are you ready for a rematch?" she said in a monotone yet slightly playful voice.

"Whenever you are," he replied. 

"Don't be ridiculous, we must be in position at the same time; when M. D'Argencourt calls to start." she smiled cheekily and Adrien put his hand behind his head in response. He always enjoyed when Kagami would playfully tease him here and there, it brightened up the mood. Besides, little jokes meant a lot to them, since they were rarely able to see each other outside of fencing practice. It was a way of cherishing their time together.

The rest of the students finished arriving and Armand D'Argencourt was ready to start them up with a warm-up round. 

"Today we shall put in more effort, as the Paris school fencing tournament draws near. Remember that the best fencer will be sent to represent the academy. I wish you all the best of luck," he said to all the students. "Get into position."

Adrien and Kagami put up their masks and raised their foils. They did their greetings and waited for the signal.

"En garde..."

"...pret-"

All of a sudden there was a **thump** coming from nearby. Adrien turned his head to see what was going on.

He saw Marinette on the floor, laughing shakily with Luka trying to help her get up on her toes. She seemed she have tripped and fallen. But wait, what was she doing here? Why was she with Luka?

She got up from the ground with Luka's help and realized all of the students had their eyes turned to her. She turned a slight pink from embarrassment and started to talk.

"S-Sorry for interrupt-ting, L-Luka and I wanted to watch the students sense- I mean, fence! If that's okay with you M. D'Argencourt." She stuttered her way through the sentence, trying not to look ashamed. Luka stood behind her and put his hand on Marinette's shoulder, trying to comfort and relax her.

M. D'Argencourt nodded, and pointed towards a bench where they could sit. They sat down and smiled to each other, Marinette looking thankful that Luka was there. Conversation ensued between them while their wait for the students to start. They looked so happy to be around each other.

Adrien remembered the day he met Luka. He's a passionate guitarist with an ear for music. His voice was hypnotizing. He was calm, collected, and listened to to others. Of course.

Adrien couldn't believe it. 

He didn't want to feel jealousy, but it's what was firing through him right now. He saw how happy Marinette was with Luka by her side. Were they dating? Adrien never thought he could be jealous. It threw his mind so completely off track that he almost didn't hear when D'Argencourt called to get ready for a second time. He moved slower than usual. When he tried to repeat what Tikki said in his head multiple times, it didn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about Luka. Sure, if they were dating, he would be happy for Marinette, but he kept imagining about all the daydreams he had of her. How she would be with him. When it was time for a break, he saw them laughing and sharing a macaroon together. He was out of the world, he didn't know what he was doing. He sat on a bench with his water and let out a deep breath.

Kagami caught up with Adrien, looking concerned. She knew something was up. She had won every single round.

"There's clearly a problem bothering you. You're off your game. You seemed excited to fence today. What's happening?" Kagami looked so concerned it hurt Adrien not to tell her about Marinette. 

"It's...nothing. I'm probably just fatigued," he lied.

"You're lying, Adrien. I can tell," she chuckled. "You're a terrible liar."

Adrien looked away. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, now don't hide the truth from me please."

Adrien sighed in defeat. "It's about a girl, and I want to confess to her. But the thought of the outcome haunts me. I don't know what to feel or what to do. I just feel..."

Kagami rested her hand on his.

"...lost."

She looked up at him, his eyes looked hurt of heartache. 

"Uncertainty is hurtful in life. You must strive to gain knowledge of your emotions," she said. "Shall we continue?"

Sometimes he isn't sure whether Kagami helps him or makes him more confused most of the time.


End file.
